The Gentle Soldier
by Nata Ressler
Summary: Hinata was fourteen years old when she met the Doctor. One shot. Complete. Anybody want to continue it?
Hinata was only fourteen years old when she met the Doctor.

Naruto had left the village only a few months previous, and Hinata had found herself with too much free time now that the object of her affections was no longer within stalk- heh hem, walking distance. Some of her spare time she filled with training- her team and Neji-nii-san being particularly supportive, - some of her spare time she spent improving her herbal skills through experimenting and studying, but Hinata was doing neither of these past times at the moment. Instead, she was focusing on a third favorite past time, one she would typically not be working on in the middle of the winter- flower pressing.

No matter the time of year, hunting for flowers to press in the forests surrounding Konoha always brought peace to her mind. So she often would spend her time recovering from spars from her sister by hunting for flowers to press. If she had to search a little more diligently due to the time of year, it was less mind power that was focusing on her own insecurities.

Yet despite being distracted as she was, she was still a kunoichi, so a rustle of leaves on a windless day caught her attention in a heartbeat. She looked up, and curiously enough, only a few yards away from her there was a statue of an angel that appeared to be weeping.

Normally a statue would be no cause for alarm, except there had been _no statue_ in this clearing when she got there.

Suspicious, Hinata decided to get a better look at this statue. Except her nose twitched and she was forced into a sneeze. When she looked at the statue again, she was greatly alarmed to notice it was now only a few feet away from her.

"Byakugan." she breathed.

She was even more alarmed to note that there were three other statues surrounding her location, and a blinding chakra point in the shape of a large rectangular box. But the box was not the main focus of her concern, rather, it was the other angel statues that were only a few feet away. They were not weeping like the statue in front of her. They were poised to attack.

Hinata experimentally took a step sideways. When none of her stone friends made a move, she slowly but surely made her way out of the circle of statues.

 _Snap._

Hinata reflexively threw a kunai in surprise.

" _Oi_! What was that for? You almost sliced my bow-tie off! What did my precious bow-tie ever do to you?" came a voice. A voice that should not exist, a voice that was coming from a human shaped, apparently breathing object, with _no chakra_.

'Wh-who- _what_ are you?" she demanded. She brought up a new kunai to protect herself from this- this anomaly if need be.

The thing ignored her and walked up to one of the angel statues. "Fascinating. You're blinking, I'm blinking – they're not moving. How'd you manage that?"

"T-tell me what you are, and I w-won't hurt you! I mean it!" she near screamed at it.

"No you won't. I recognize a gentle soul when I see one. You were collecting flowers, cold-hearted killers don't collect flowers, especially not in the middle of winter. And that's what you would be, if you really tried to kill me again when I've done nothing to you." The thing flicked one of the statues before it started humming to itself. It pulled out a metal stick and waved it at the statues.

Hinata deflated a little and lowered her kunai slightly. It was right. She had been taken by surprise before, but now she had no legitimate reason that she could think of to try to hurt or even kill this thing. She kept her Byakugan activated though, she didn't completely trust it and she had no reason at all to trust those weird moving statues.

"So, these Weeping Angels are apparently in fully functional condition, yet they are making no move to attack us at all. You wouldn't just so happen to have a reason for that would you?" It asked her.

"What's a Weeping A-angel?" she asked it.

It shoved its hands into its pockets. "You couldn't have asked an easy question, could you?"

Hinata flinched, "S-sorry." she stuttered out.

The thing frowned. "Apology not accepted. You did nothing wrong, you just asked a question that has a hard answer.

"Weeping Angels are as old as the universe, but no one really knows where they came from. They are the deadliest, most powerful, most malevolent life-form ever produced. They are the only psychopaths that kill you nicely. When they touch you, they form a paradox by sending you to live out the rest of your life in a time not your own. These paradoxes give them energy. They are quantum locked- can't move if you're looking at them, its the only way to stop an angel in its tracks. No one really knows more than that." he explained.

With a dawning realization, Hinata was extremely grateful for her Byakugan like she never had been before, as it had apparently saved her life and was her greatest defense against these things. "I know now why they are stuck, I- I have my Byakugan activated, so I won't stop seeing them until I i-inactivate it." She explained.

The thing brightened. "Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant! I've never seen the Byakugan in person before, so I didn't realize that you had one and that you were using it. I just assumed the vein thing was a common trait of this world."

Hinata was now thoroughly confused, but didn't comment. She had a strong feeling that this thing would only confuse her more if she did.

"Now, to take care of these Angels..." the thing pranced around the statues and waved its metal wand around them once more. It stopped a moment, but then grinned. "Wait here for a moment. I need to get something from the TARDIS." it said.

It wasn't as though she would leave even if she wanted to, Hinata thought, as these things were a great potential threat to the village if what the anomaly said was true – which Hinata was inclined to believe.

A few moments later, the man-shaped thing returned, wheeling a large empty metal box. It opened the box and started using the large metal lift (that it has used to wheel the box over) to roll the angels into the box. When it finished, it slammed them inside and turned to Hinata.

"You can still see them, right?" It asked her. Hinata nodded. "Good! You're absolutely fantastic at Angel catching, you know?" it complimented her. It then pushed a lot of buttons on the box and the box began to rumble. It pointed its metal wand at the box then, and the wand gave off a loud squeak. The box shuttered, then disappeared.

"You can shut your eyes off now! Come on! Follow me! We need to return to the TARDIS so I can make sure those nasty buggers never return to this world again." It then pranced out of the clearing.

Perhaps against her better judgment, Hinata turned off her Byakugan and followed the thing. When they reached a giant, blue, wooden box that Hinata recognized as the source of chakra earlier, the thing snapped its fingers, and the doors of the box opened. Hinata was completely dumbstruck when she followed the thing inside.

"Its bigger on the inside." she whispered in awe.

The thing ran up to the mess of levers and buttons and other such things that Hinata had no idea what they were. It pressed several, moved around several, before turning around to face her in triumph.

"There we go! Gone gone gone! Never to return to this planet. Congratulations, you're a hero who saved an entire world." It told her warmly.

Hinata was touched. Surely if it wasn't her, somebody else would have come across the angels and stopped them. But there would have undoubtedly been far more deaths involved, as this supernatural enemy would have taken her people completely by surprise. She had saved people, and not only that, somebody who didn't know her at all was calling her a hero. She felt so appreciated and warm.

"Hinata." She said. "My name is Hinata. What's yours?"

"I'm the Doctor. Welcome to my TARDIS, Hinata. You're the first soldier I've ever met who's had a gentle heart quite like yours. Would you like to go on an adventure? The universe needs more gentle hearted fighters to protect it." he asked her kindly.

Hinata smiled sadly at the strange man. "I would love to, Doctor-san, but I have a duty to my village and my family." she told him.

She wished she didn't through. Hinata finally felt useful for the first time in years. This man made her feel like she could make a difference.

"Would you change your mind if I told you the TARDIS can time travel?"


End file.
